Witch
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: A witch is evil and only evil people do bad things. Like every little girl who heard a fairytale I swore that I wouldn't be like a witch. Then that man came along and called me one over and over again… TrainSaya


**Witch**

**Summary:**

A witch is evil and only evil people do bad things. Like every little girl who heard a fairytale I swore that I wouldn't be like a witch. Then that man came along and called me one over and over again…

**A/N:** Tadah! A plot bunny bit me after re-reading the manga and watching the anime all over again. Hope you like this. If in any case if you're a reader of my other works I have to apologize for my slowness. T . T I'll get back to my feet soon enough. Thank you so much for reading.

**Spoilers:** Most of my reference came from the manga but I kind of mixed it with the anime. There's nothing major because either way Saya still died (And I hate it. T . T)

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't actually be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Fairytales…

I'm sure everyone has heard one in their childhood days. Childhood was never complete without the wonders of fairytales happily cheering up and feeding on a child's little fantasy. Denying a child of a story or two feels like violating their unwritten right to hear one.

I was lucky that I heard more than one.

How I ended up as an orphan has always been a blur to me. I was probably abused by my parents because I hardly recall anything at all… The earliest memory I could recall was waking up on a hospital bed bandaged and in pain. I don't even remember how I ended up there. Soon after that I was passed on from one relative after another until I ended up in different orphanages. The last orphanage I came from was my favorite.

It's where I heard a fairytale for the first time.

I didn't hear it once or twice. I heard it as much as I wanted to and it would always be a different kind.

There would always be a once upon a time in kingdom long ago filled with magic and mystery. The kingdom would always have a strong and reliable king, a meek and understanding queen and of a course either a handsome and dashing prince or a beautiful and elegant princess for a child.

I particularly loved Sleeping Beauty.

After a long time of wishing the kind king and queen finally had a child of their own. There was a big celebration and everyone rejoiced for their beloved king and queen. Fairies blissfully came and even granted gifts to the new born child. I remember daydreaming on it whenever I had problems sleeping at night. I could hear the music echoing outside the castle walls; I could feel the smooth fabric that they used to decorate around the castle; I could smell the delicious food being served to anyone and everyone; I could see the smiles and laughter reaching up to their eyes.

The princess is so lucky to be born in such a world. Everyone was so happy she was born.

It feels so warm and fuzzy inside that I have to lie on my bed because I'd feel tizzy just imagining it.

It must be so nice to be wanted.

But… Well we all know that the story doesn't end there.

It was always a witch that ruined everything.

I was always afraid of the witch that comes up in stories. They were dark and powerful and would plot horrible things that would make everyone suffer. It just didn't seem fair that they would show up and ruin everything simply because they want to.

"Why did the witch do that? They didn't mean not to invite her and the king and queen even apologized to her. Doesn't she know that the curse would make everybody sad?" The little me would ask this teary-eyed to one of the teachers in the orphanages.

The teacher would kneel in front of me and smile, "Saya, it's because witches are evil and only evil people do bad things."

Witches are evil and only evil people do bad things.

Like every little girl who heard a fairytale I swore that I wouldn't be like a witch.

My parents probably abused me and maybe it's the reason why I don't remember anything and I ended up in a hospital. After that I was passed on from one relative after another and I ended up from one orphanage to another. I have reasons to hate the world and the people who live in it. But I don't want that…

I know I wasn't wanted…

I know I was alone…

I realized that I had to endure a lot because I believe that one day I'd be able to walk around the world and still love it anyhow.

It is wrong to do things the way witches does. I won't hurt people for no reason at all. Me, being hurt by people, even if they were my relatives, doesn't give me the right to hurt them at all. I'd do what I feel is right and I'd do it my way.

Funny, who ever thought that a simple fairytale would lead me to my ideal, future job?

A Sweeper.

A witch is evil and only evil people do bad things.

Like every little girl who heard a fairytale I swore that I wouldn't be like a witch.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hiya!"

Stoic topaz eyes would turn towards me and the owner would just shrug, "How is it that you maintain to be so energetic even at the dead hours of night?"

I scoffed as I took my place beside him, "Always so stiff, no wonder crows pine over you."

Instinctively he turned back just to make sure if I was pulling his leg or not. He glanced back at me and raised brow complemented by his sarcastic look. I laughed, "So I pulled your leg on that one no need to look so scary you know!"

He rubbed the back of his head with the memory of being pecked fresh in mind, "Mind you it wasn't funny! That peck really hurt you know!" His only reply from me is laughter and all he could do was sigh.

For the span of time that I spent in this town I actually managed to make a friend. After saving him from a fatal injury, despite him having a rather stoic personality, I managed to get along with him. Coincidentally we're actually staying in the same apartment building in addition to that we both like staying up on the rooftops. He doesn't really say too much at first and I did most of the talking but in the long run he slowly opened up and we talked. And talked, and talked, and talked.

And I get this really strange fuzzy feeling whenever I see a different expression on his face.

He's changed…

"Hey."

I winced and forgot how long my thoughts have been running, "Wh-what is it Train?"

Train smirks and stares at the vast cityscape, "It's strange. You're actually being quiet." He pauses momentarily and glanced back at me, "Is there something wrong?"

Taken aback by what he said I could only hug my knees, "Nothing, it's just things suddenly fell quiet on your end."

"It would be nice if it would stay that way. It would be better if you left the organization then you wouldn't be answering to anyone anymore…"

"It's not as simple as you think…"

Train had an aura of danger around him. Like the black cat he was named after all I could feel is a string of misery and loneliness. It was so obvious that sometimes it was suffocating. It was so painful to watch him on go on like that. It was written all over his face the day I found him in the alley. I felt like I've awaken a hidden struggle that he didn't even realize existed inside of him. Maybe that explains his slow and steady pace. This is a struggle for his freedom.

I really wanted to help.

I had to reach out…

"Don't worry about it I can handle it myself."

Yeah, I know you can do much on your own and I'll be here if you need anything, "Sure you can!"

I gave him a big smile and he smiled back and I have this really fuzzy feeling.

"You were late and I was actually thinking you were killed by your target instead."

"You jerk! How can you say that so nonchalantly! I came back didn't I?!"

"Ah you're so noisy."

"Hey you started this you have absolutely no right to complain!!"

I'd bear out my fangs and he'd just stare at me.

I whined and he'd just shrug.

I cross my arms and puff my cheeks and he'd just grin.

I felt like beaming and then he'd actually beam back at me.

Then we'd shake it off by laughing without a care in the world.

And then I get this really fuzzy feeling and everything feels natural.

-=-=-=-=-

A woman?!

Of all things it had to be a woman?!

I've heard from Chronos that lately all of Train's targets have "mysteriously vanished". A word that doesn't dignify the word "dead". That would be a total outrage! He is Train Heartnet!! His existence alone as an assassin is a work of art. That "art", that very work of "art" is the reason I did everything to be his partner. The art himself is something I'd want to behold and witness with my very own eyes.

Those pathetic people at Chronos who call themselves "Numbers" are not even worthy to share the name of being a "Number" with Train in their midst. Train is perfect. To even think of matching up with him is utter delusion. No one is worthy of even calling himself an enemy worth his skills.

Train is _**perfect.**_

Nothing could ever corrupt such perfection.

But I was wrong…

Horribly, horridly, wrong.

I didn't want to believe it at first but here it is in front of my very eyes.

The Train Heartnet, the perfect work of art is being corrupted.

By a woman.

Since when have you been interacting with such a low life specie Train?! What has gotten into you?! How low have you been sinking all this time that you ignored the summons from the Elders and disregarded your missions?! An art like you should not be wasting time listening to utter nonsense!!!

_**WHO DOES THAT WOMAN THINK SHE IS?!**_

The rose in my palm had gone brittle as the wind blew the petals away. I leave my hand to bleed but that isn't enough to soothe my anger. I could feel it boiling in my veins. I have to save my Train. I have to save him before the work of art rots and disappear. No one destroys perfection. No one.

That wretched woman. I'll get my hands on you soon enough. I'll rid you of your bewitching powers that are corrupting Train. Once you're gone Train would be awaken and he'd be back to what he used to be. For a wretch like you to spout words to dirty Train's ears and even use them to manipulate him and change him from what he is you are a despicable being. You're death shall break the curse.

Minatsuki Saya, you're a…

**WITCH!**

-=-=-=-=-

I've never seen such an expression on her face.

I know that expression very well like the back of my palm.

I've always seen that expression on my targets and their so called guards. They don't have a single grain of guts to back it up. Those kinds of people are cowards. And at the last moment as they absorb their last moments of living daylight they go down on their knees and beg for mercy with that last expression written all over their faces. It was called fear.

And fear was clearly reflected on her porcelain face.

Her emerald eyes were clearly lost in the emotion and her porcelain face just got paler. Unconsciously she was about to hug her knees and I can clearly see a shiver. Tonight is quite chilly than usual but I am not convinced that this is what's causing her to shiver. I felt a draft crawl over my skin urging me to try and reach out to her. Seeing her like this it's like….

Saya looks like she's drowning.

"Saya!"

My hand rested on her shoulder and just like that I was able to whisk her back to reality. She flinched once and slowly turned to face me, "Wh-wha?" I suddenly lost my words. "Train?"

I wonder what this is… The draft I felt moments earlier it felt like it completely circulated within me. My heart felt like jumping out of its cage and I could clearly hear it beat so loudly, echoing in my ears. When I saw her emerald orbs shining like it should be everything slowed down. The draft was blown away, my heart feels tame and it is something even I couldn't hear anymore. I feel so relieved… Something feels so mixed up… I was trying to reach out with a strange panicked feeling swirling inside of me.

Panic? Why did I?

Really… All I'm doing now is just gaping at her like some idiot.

"Train? Is something wrong?"

Really… I wonder what this is…

"Hey Train are you alright?!"

I blinked. Honestly don't look at me like I was the one who zoned out. Idiot you're not getting away just by turning the tables so easily.

"You're one to talk. You suddenly zoned out like something scared you."

There I said it. Let's see you turn the tables on this one.

"Oh…"

I was right? I tried to eye her but she's refused to meet my eyes.

"Saya is something---"

"It's nothing I thought I heard someone call me a…."

Call? I instinctively turned to see if anyone was around. Then again it's quite impossible there would only be numbered few who spend their evenings roaming around like lunatics waning under the moon. Ironically we're one of them.

I was about to ask her about it when once again she eludes me, "Hey Train do you like fairytales?"

Such is the ability of Minatsuki Saya. From turning the tables to switching moods and changing topics with a blink of an eye, it really baffles me as to why I even let this pass me by. I'm sure that she knows that this is a habit of hers but I wonder if she knows that by doing so she's avoiding an opening for people to worry about her.

What am I saying?!

"Fairytales? Where did this come from all of the sudden?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard one before?! Geez Train I know you're weird but I never knew you'd reach that kind of border!"

I could only sigh. She really wants to switch the topic; it makes me wonder just how much she actually trusts me. I guess I'll let her slip by, "Weird?! You're the weird one who goes around the city wearing that strange outfit!" I just stepped on a landmine. She doesn't like it when I say that. Before I knew it both her hands were on my cheeks ready to rip them out of my face.

"HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO TELL YOU THAT THIS OUTFIT IS CUTE?!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU TEAR MY FACE OFF IT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO FORCE ME TO LIE TO YOU!!!"

Grudgingly I rub my cheeks after she finally decided to let go of them.

Honestly what did I do that for anyway?

Was I…. Was I trying to cheer her up?...

"So what about it?"

"What about what?"

"Fairytales, what about them?"

"Oh that, well do you like them?"

"Nope."

"That was blunt."

"Those are for kids."

Her cheeks puffed as she pouted in annoyance, "Well excuse me for being a kid at heart!"

Feeling a little guilty I guess a little sprout of honesty won't hurt, "I don't believe that it's possible that's why."

She raised a delicate finger as she tapped it thoughtfully on her chin, "Ah, the happily ever after thing right?"

I nodded, "Too good to be true. Why do you like them?"

Emerald orbs reflected a strange fondness as I listen to her story, "I used to hear lots of them back when I was a kid. I didn't care if it were true or not. I think fairytales are wonderful and just listening to them makes me really happy. I particularly loved Sleeping Beauty."

Sleeping Beauty… Ah, the maiden who was cursed to prick her finger on a spindle and sleep for all eternity only to be awaken by first love's kiss. Typical.

"Why Sleeping Beauty?"

Her gaze would roam from me to the sky to the cityscape then back at me. This was a first, "What?"

"It sounds crazy but I always imagined what the princess might've felt if she saw just saw how happy her parents and the people of their kingdom were when they were born. It made me feel tizzy just by imagining it." Her emerald orbs softened and the fondness of her tone expressed a deep sincerity. I was just staring at her. It's strange; she's emitting a glow that even I could swear its familiarity. The eyes, the voice, the glow… It was longing…

I remembered the day she told me that she was an unfortunate orphan. The memory of her parents were a blur to her and despite the existence of relatives who could actually take her in and raise her she was just passed on from one relative to another and soon landed on an orphanage. She was unwanted just like everybody else. Despite being alone and having reasons to hate the world she roams in she didn't walk that path. Instead she struggled to find her own place.

"Did I tell you that I'm scared of witches?"

That's something I don't hear every day, "Really?"

"I'd always pester the teachers at the orphanages on why witches do this and why witches do that. One of them told me that witches are evil and only evil people do bad things."

I contemplated on this thought for a moment. It was simple and frankly enough if I was the teacher I guess that would be the best way to put it. The kid would grow up eventually and learn a thing or two and decide if what the teacher told him long before was right or wrong.

"It's funny but I swore not to be a witch because I believed it was wrong to do evil deeds with no reason at all. I believed in doing what I think is right. You know what's funnier? I think it was the reason why I wanted to become a Sweeper!" She gave me one of those blinding ephemeral smiles and once again all I did was gape.

Her honesty never fails to stun me. No matter how a look at it, it was kind of stupid and it was too… too simple. Then again we're talking about Saya. The free-spirited, carefree, energetic and weird Saya. The woman who never hated the world despite what it's done for her. Staying with her gives me some sense of shame and guilt. She was just too bright to… to…

"You…" I paused trying to arrange the words that come to mind, "You've only been looking at the princess and the witch haven't you?"

Clearly looking puzzled she just tipped her head at the side.

I stretched out my arms and decided to lie down propping both my hands as a pillow for my head, "You really are weird."

"What was that?!"

I looked up at her scrunched up face as it hovered a few inches above me. I remain unfazed and stared straight at her, "Most girls are carried away by fairytales because of the dream of finding prince charming. Have you thought about that?" I watched the emerald orbs blink several times.

It's true isn't it? Girls are easily swept away by fairytales because a prince charming is the epitome of happiness and the happily ever after that comes next. A prince could become a symbol of happiness that belongs only to you. Happiness that doesn't only come from doing what you think is right and helping those who you think needs it. Happiness that you can rightfully call your own, the kind that you let anyone take it away from you. My mind started ticking and that strange mixed up feeling from earlier came swirling around me all over again.

"You haven't thought of your own happiness haven't you?"

I might've cracked something as I watched the emeralds soften on a different degree.

"A prince?"

"Does he even exist?"

Something tells me this is going to be the most regrettable question I've ever asked.

-=-=-=-=-

Ten days.

It doesn't hurt to leave a note and tell me where you're going.

I'm slumped on my bed munching on what I think is my last bag of rice crackers. I stared long and hard at the mobile phone on my hand. I've lost count on the number of times I've been calling on the number flashing on the screen. All I hear is the operator telling me that the number I've dialed is not available.

"I still can't get through huh?"

He has a habit of disappearing without a trace. That guy has a habit of making others worry! Well, not that I have the right to criticize others since I do the same with my job but still!!!

Just hurry up and return already okay?...

"_A prince?"  
_

"_Does he even exist?"_

I flinched at the memory. So it's been ten nights already…

I didn't know what to say or how to react and I guess he ruined the moment as well as I did because at the pinch of the moment I ended up reaching for his cheeks and I really wished I could tear them out of his face. In the end I guess I didn't know what to say… What he told me kinda struck a string I didn't know existed.

"_You haven't thought of your own happiness haven't you?"_

I was too engrossed about the princess' happiness and the evil witches that I forgot about the prince. The princess didn't only have a family and a kingdom that loves her she also had a prince. The prince definitely wasn't stoic; he uses a sword because it's more classical than a gun and, on top of that he praises normally and says things like "it's cute" like he really means it!!

The poor innocent pack of rice crackers got pounded by my unconscious fist.

Wa-wa-wait a minute!!

Who are we talking about again?

Honestly…

I'm… I'm definitely no princess… I'm nowhere close to it either…

"_Does he even exist?"_

I-idiot…

Hurry up and return…

I… I have something urgent to ask you…

Knock. Knock

Startled by the knock on the door I could only wonder who that was. The knocking came again only a little harder.

"Yes, yes who is it?" My hand was about to stretch out to reach the door knob, "Train-kun?"

For some reason my hands stayed froze in midair.

My fingers didn't touch the doorknob but the metal felt cold.

I could actually hear my heart beating steadily but loudly.

I can hear it echoing in my ear but a voice comes with it as well…

_Don't open the door. Don't open the door. Don't open the door!_

Then it happened so fast. A silver blade was forcing its entry through my wooden doors and shattering it into splinters. Like a normal instant reaction I took my gun out to shield myself from getting pierced. The blade screeched against my gun probably giving it more than just a scratch.

There was no mistake about it…

The silver blade was aiming at my heart…

Unable to take the pressure I had to jump back a good distance away from the door, "Wh-what's going on so suddenly?!"

The voice I was about to hear was a voice I've never heard before and I have a feeling that it's something I never want to hear again..

"You're reactions were faster than I expected… Saya Minatsuki."

From the shadows of my broken door the owner of the silver blade showed himself. His voice was as sharp as his blade and intentions were practically dripping all over the aura that he carried with him.

"However I will kill you regardless…"

Wh-what have I done?

"Mercy will not grace the crime you have committed. The crime of corrupting Train and making him weak doesn't deserve mercy especially not for the likes of you."

He stepped forward and continued talking, "He was a work of art. His very eyes alone carries a murderous and dangerous intent even may sword couldn't reflect. Now not even a shadow if it remains…" He set his blade in such an angle that I could see my reflection.

What have I got myself into?...

"Saya Minatsuki, you casted a curse so strong that only your death can lift it up."

"_**WITCH!**_"

This was the same voice that called out to me last night…

The same one that awakened my childish nightmares…

A witch is evil and only evil people do bad things.

Like every little girl who heard a fairytale I swore that I wouldn't be like a witch.

Then that man came along and called me one over and over again…

"Who are you?"

-=-=-=-=-

I probably should've told her where I was going.

I swear I'd get an earful if I bump into her.

"_Whether it's tame or it's tray a cat is a creature that lives free."_

I actually said those words to the elders. And because of that I ended up in a dank basement called the "Disciplinary room". If I'm not mistaken I've been down here for ten days. Well that's just the first step for me to free myself. The worst is yet to come but I'll be ready… I'll free myself…

"_It would be nice if it would stay that way. It would be better if you left the organization then you wouldn't be answering to anyone anymore…"_

And it's all thanks to her… I still haven't made up my mind on what I'd want to do when I've freed myself. I wonder if I could still bump into her or see her around. Her Sweeper job sounds crazy and it takes her almost anywhere. Maybe… yeah just maybe…

"_A prince?"  
_

"_Does he even exist?"_

It really feels like the most regrettable question I've ever asked her.

Then all of the sudden lights came from behind the door.

"Come on out Heartnet."

"What you're letting me out so soon? I was starting to like it here."

Sephiria as expected didn't give me a reply. Instead she tossed me back my coat, "Due to your actions in front of the elders your actions will be severely restricted. Even Hades will be under my care."

I was expecting that but I suddenly had this regretful feeling…

"Is this acceptable?"

"…Of course."

A voice from the back of my head keeps pestering me to go see her. It's been ten days so it's impossible for her to be there right now she might've gone out to her random missions.

I just hope she's alright.

-=-=-=-=-

"My name is Creed Diskence. Not that it would matter to you now wouldn't it?"

S-such a murderous aura like a ravenous animal set free.

I've got no time to put my guard down. He disappeared in front of me in a blink of an eye. I swear he was going to attack but I didn't even feel a thing until I looked down on my right arm and I saw that the sleeve of my kimono was threatening to fall off. I couldn't even see his sword. This guy is too dangerous!

And my apartment room is definitely not the place to go against him.

I eyed the window of my room and decided that it would be the quickest way out of here. With a quick sprint out the window my slippers landed on the roof with a heavy tap. There's gotta be a place where I could…

"You're not bad at escaping, how nice."

You're kidding? He already caught up with me?

He took the chance to make a quick slash which I evaded with a moon sault.

"Maybe I'll toy with you for a while, _**WITCH**_."

Why… why… why…

Why do you keep calling me a witch? Does my stepping into Train's life warrant to be called something evil?

Calm down….

The speed of his attacks keeps hitching up a notch and all I could do is evade his attacks. The rooftops are not a good place to make a counter attack. I eyed a set of stairs and remembered that they're headed to an alley towards the black market. It's not ideal but it's got to lead me somewhere I just have to take a shot. It has to be place with less or no people around at all.

.CRACKLE…

You may start calling me an idiot for stopping at a critical moment to stop but I just remembered all of the sudden. I took a deep breath and I had to allow myself to lower my guard even just for this moment. It was huge. It was colorful. It was wild. It was wonderful. I was so occupied that I forgot that today was…

"Today the city is apparently holding a fireworks festival. Wonderful isn't it? While the whole city is celebrating you're going to die alone…"

I am not a witch.

I haven't done anything evil.

And I'm definitely not alone.

I stood my ground.

"Being noble now are we? I'm telling you that isn't a wise decision. You'd live longer if you start running and hiding you know." A gave out a sinister laugh. You're intentions are so clear to me. I don't intend to go down without a fight.

"Running? I'm afraid you're misunderstanding something."

I raised my gun and aimed for the pipe and a series of clanging sounds echoed through the alleys as my bullets bounced from the pipe, to the hanging signboard, down to the rusty railings of the stairs until the bullet landed on the back of his knee.

"ARGH!" Creed got down to his knees with surprise clearly etched on his face.

"Bouncing bullets?!"

I took the opportunity to send another bullet bouncing and this time it hit his shoulder, "Ugh! Why you…!"

"They're called reflecting bullets and they're pretty hard to dodge."

"You damned _**witch! **_You dare attack me?!"

Again with that name… I had to stay calm and all I could do is grip my gun as hard as I could. It hurts. I have to ignore the blisters that were forming on palms and fingers in the same way that I have to stop myself from shaking. The momentary rest made me feel the fatigue my legs had to endure and I'm afraid my feet are about to form blisters as well. Everything feels so sour and it hurts…

It hurts as badly as being called a witch.

"Firing straight bullets with someone of your sword skill is useless. Reflect shots are perfect for the likes of you. I didn't become a lone female sweeper for nothing!"

"I will definitely kill you for this!!"

He… he's still standing? Wait he can actually walk? But I shot him at the leg… S-such a strong murderous aura… I can still decipher hints of pain etched on his face but he's moving like nothing happened. His desire to kill me is so strong that he'd even ignore pain. I've got to make a better reflect shot then…

"Hey you know I still think this path is freaky!"

"Geez don't be such a wimp this is a shortcut it would get us there easily!"

"Yeah but still take a look at this place."

Those voices aren't what I think they are… I shot a glance behind me and I felt the colors drain from my face. Kids! Damn it this isn't exactly a good time!

"You guys can't walk here! Stay away and take anoth—"

I felt a blow right through me as he whispered through my ear, "Is this really the time to be concerned for others?"

It suddenly felt a lot colder…

For some reason it's not blowing through my skin alone…

-=-=-=-=-

After finally going through mounds of people I managed to arrive at the apartment at one piece. Fireworks festival. No wonder it's busier than usual and that explains the mounds of people. I blinked. There was a rose stuck to my door and a note was wrapped around it. I raised my brow at its oddity as I took it out. What is this?

_To my dear Train,_

_Tonight I shall release you from the spell that witch's curse… Do look forward to it. I'm sure I am…_

The rose in my palm snapped together with the paper in my hand. CREED!

I quickly ran and headed towards her apartment. Damn it! What in the world was Creed thinking?! How'd he found out about her?! Finally had one more flight of stairs left before I could land on apartment number 301…

I clenched my knuckles as I took a good look around the apartment.

Her apartment door has been damaged by a huge whole; this had definitely been a forced entry. The splinters were scattered on the ground and, to my relief, I haven't seen a drop of blood. Not yet at least. My gaze brought me to her open window.

_Tonight I shall release you from the spell that witch's curse… Do look forward to it. I'm sure I am…_

Here I was thinking that you'd be going around the place doing what you think is right… Knowing that since it is you we're talking about you'll be alright…

Damn it!

Saya where are you?!

-=-=-=-=-

Everything feels so cold and blurry… At least I could still distinguish a sound or two… I could still hear the crackling sounds of the fireworks even if I could hardly make them out. That's good… at least I still have one of my senses intact. Too bad I could hardly feel my body…

"Such naiveté. To think you actually have time to worry about worthless kids!"

I could something trickle down the cold cement floor. A strange heavy metallic smell… It's dripping from the tip of his blade… Blood… My blood to be precise… It's pooling around me too… And it's staining my favorite kimono…

"N-no way…."

"The lady… is she… is she killed?"

Creed turned his back on me and started walking towards the children. "You're all naughty children. Haven't you heard of a curfew? Walking around the streets at this time of the night…" He raised his blood stained sword at them and smiled, "I should punish you for that!" He was laughing again and I could hear the children's shriek of fear.

My vision's staying focused but everything is still a blur. I could hardly move my finger... My hands are so numb… My body feels like lead… I'm starting to wonder how much blood I'm losing right now… I don't even want to think about the depth of the wound…

I already know I'm dying…

If I stay like this he's definitely going to kill the children…

If I let him loose like this… he's going to cause even more misery…

Only a witch is capable of doing evil…

Only evil people do evil things…

I'm not a witch…

He is.

My body move… move. move. move. move. move. Please move!

If I'm going to die… there's only one curse to be uplifted…

BANG!

The children who were frozen into place could only blink at the luck that struck them. They stared at disposable me still struggling to keep the gun in my hands. The sword was broken and its blade landed with a hard "clink" on the pavement.

"Now's your chance! Run away quick!!"

I watched as they struggled to run away and I gripped my gun hoping that he wouldn't chase after them. Gladly he didn't but this is where my luck runs out I guess… He faces me again as he pulled out the remains of his blade from the pavement.

"I'm impressed Saya Minatsuki, I didn't think you have enough strength to pull that stunt again…"

My heartbeat echoes harder and louder but it was only overpowered by the sound of his footsteps slowly coming for me.

"Looks like it would take more than those wounds to kill you. Then let's run this blade through you heart shall we?"

My body is willing to give my last remaining energy on my hands but my shaking is taking up all the energy.

"That's so sad. You hardly have energy to pull the trigger now do you?"

My mind is actually agreeing to what he's saying but he's right… and I could see him raising up his blade.

"Let's put you out your misery and rid of the curse once and for all!"

_Does he really exist?_

There was this really loud impact and it sounded like someone was flying like a pebble being skipped on a lake. I looked up and saw a familiar black figure… that I was particularly fond of…

"Tr…Train…"

He was clenching his fists so tight that they turned white. There must have been a lot of energy carried out into the fist and it seems that he hasn't released everything yet.

"CREED YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"You came faster than expected Train and just in time as well!" He stood up and dusted himself like nothing happened, "I know why you're angry but don't misunderstand. I'm only trying to help you."

"Help me?!"

"That _**witch**_ only wants to cause your downfall. Of course you haven't realized that yet but the only way to uplift the curse is to kill her. That's the only way to sa—"

Train disappeared from my sight and I could only see Creed flying again like a skipping stone but this time it looks like Train made sure he'd land on his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER WITCH! YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?!"

_Does he really exist?_

Tr-Train…

Disappointment was dripping in Creed's voice, "It's pointless trying to explain this to you now." With a quick jump Creed escaped through the rooftops, "I'd better leave otherwise you'd kill me. She's dying anyway so by the time she does you'd realize that what I did for you was right."

"DON'T YOU DARE RU—"

Looks like I have some strength left in me after all. I tugged at his coat and gave him what must be my most pathetic smile.

"Saya."

"You're… late… Where were you anyway?... I had something urgent to tell you…"

"IDIOT!" With a swift movement he scooped me in my arms and he started running like the wind… Like he was hanging on to dear life…. I must have weighed like paper lucky him; while I'm starting to feel like my body is made out of lead.

"I'll take you to a doctor immediately so keep talking alright?!"

"Wh-wha?"

"Hey! I told you to keep talking right?! You have something urgent to tell me right? So tell me about it."

He was lowering his head so I could hear him loud and clear. It actually feels like he was whispering to my ear. My vision is starting to go back to normal for some reason… His face is so panicked I don't even know this person anymore… Is this really Train? How come I can hear your heart beating so loudly when I could hear mine echoing so loudly as well? I heard you well a while ago didn't I? You stopped him from calling me a witch... You came in the nick of time to save me... Just like a...

"Why do you want me to keep talking?"

"Because if I stop hearing you talk then you'd sleep."

"I'd sleep?..."

"Damn it you idiot!"

It's funny… I'm near to dying… heck I might be dying any minute… and he casually calls me an idiot.

"You're a weird princess do you know that?"

"Pr-princess?"

"I have no intention of giving my first kiss to a princess who'd never wake up from her sleep even if I kiss her!"

"Tr-Train was that… was that a…?" My eyes are blurring I think water is starting to form around them.

"You'd better stay awake."

I could only hold on to him as tight as I could and bury my head in his chest, "You existed after all…"

* * *

---／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７ Yeah I know it was long… ;p hope you liked it as much as I did anyway. Thanks a lot!  
--l、 ~ヽ The kitty here feeds on reviews by the way I'd be really happy to hear your comments and opinions.--  
--じしf_,)


End file.
